


Bitter

by MissCeliaKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MissCeliaKnight
Summary: The taste of the pill is bitter in my teeth





	Bitter

The taste of the pill is bitter in my teeth  
But it’s all I can do to keep from tearing out my potential from inside myself  
If I tear  
If I rip  
I’ll surely reveal something new  
Something better than the useless skin I’m in  
So in order to stop scratching  
I attempted to swallow  
but in my rage  
and to my horror  
I bit down  
So my mouth tastes bitter  
But it’s alright  
It’s metaphoric  
Idiotic  
It’s me now  
But that is all I can do to keep from tearing myself apart  
I know  
I know  
So shut up, shut up  
I know my patch job isn’t good  
I know I’d much rather daydream and lay awake at night  
I know  
I know  
So shut up, shut up  
I’m tearing and dripping and  
I think I can see it  
Something beneath the surface  
Something deeper  
I know I should shut up  
But I’m so bitter about it all  
So I can’t help but try to keep it all in  
Yet I’m supposed to change  
Something is supposed to be revealed  
But I think I’m already rotten all the way though  
I think I was supposed to apologize or something  
But it’s early and I’m tired  
Well remind me in the evening when I’m awake  
Remind me to scratch  
To bite down  
Remind me to melt down like ore  
I’m ore  
I’m not ever a gem  
But that doesn’t mean I’m gold  
I’m a cheap shot  
But I’m supposed to change some way  
Somehow  
I think I’d rather vomit  
An interest of mine to see what is inside me  
That new reveled thing  
That swirl of colors and bitterness  
That raw  
Internal  
Dimensional feeling  
Yet somehow it’s different  
It still stinks  
It’s still terrible  
And it still hurts  
So I’m supposed to apologize or something?  
Just below  
Just beneath  
Something is different  
I can see it  
Yet it makes me feel horrid  
And it’s got nothing to do with the change I’m supposed to go through  
So I’m either supposed to tear  
Or feel bitter  
I think I’d prefer to be bitter than change  
When did this stop being fine?  
When was I told to rip at the old me?  
I know  
I know  
I’m useless and all  
So let me apologize  
But first let me eat this pill so I can  
Stop  
Sha kin g  
I’m not clever  
I’m not inventive  
I’m not new  
But hey when did being bitter become my preferred option?  
Blue is the color of happiness  
So I think I’ll be a boy  
Even so  
As I tear I only see traces of dirty white  
Ah, I think I should take a nap  
I’d rather daydream  
Than even really try  
I know  
I know  
I’m always tired  
Always slacking  
Yet I’m always tearing  
Honestly  
I don’t understand why 


End file.
